


Guideline for Writings

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Depressing Descriptive Writing [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a guideline to what mental illness/ailment that each of the stories in my 'Depressing Descriptive Writing' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guideline for Writings

  1. _Scarred_ \- PTSD
  2. _Gone_  - Depression
  3. _Tears_ \- Depression
  4. _Boy Soldier_ \- PTSD
  5. _Alone_ \- Loss
  6. _Silence_ \- Anxiety/Panic Attacks
  7. _Fault_ -Self-Harm




End file.
